Seal assemblies retained within a channel are used for a number of applications, including but not limited to sealing openings within buildings, containers, and vehicles. Underground enclosures providing selective access to cables and electronic equipment secured therein, for example, include a cover disposed within an opening in an enclosure housing that requires a seal assembly. Preferably, the seal assembly tolerates a variety of environmental conditions. Further, the seal assembly needs to provide enhanced resistance to environmental penetration. Because of the complex designs of the systems for retaining the seals, the retention systems are expensive to fabricate. Further, the seal assemblies are difficult and time consuming to install. Replacing a worn or punctured seal is also difficult and time consuming.
Therefore, a need exists for a seal assembly requiring reduced installation time and complexity, thereby reducing installation costs. A seal that can be removed from the retention system and replaced is also needed. Further, a seal retention system that is simple to manufacture, and therefore, less expensive to fabricate, is needed.